


eHarmony

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright! Second fic! This one is my OTP (clearly) and I have no idea how eHarmony actually works so don't judge me please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eHarmony

Eridan refreshed the browser page. For the past hour, he had been on eHarmony looking for a date. Unfortunately, all he had found were stoners and whores. Only to be expected from a dating site, he surmised.  
He glanced, bored, at his computer screen when something caught his eye. He clicked on the profile picture, interested.  
"Sollux Captor. 18. Male. Pan. New York. Likes video games and morning cuddles. Looking for flexible people with a tolerance for sarcasm."  
Eridan decided to send him a message. Further on his profile, it said that if anyone wanted to contact him, they should use his Pesterchum, twinArmaggedeons. So naturally, he opened up Pesterchum and searched for him. When Eridan found him, he started a conversation.  
\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] began pestering twinArmaggedeons [TA] at 4:21 --  
CA: hi  
CA: i found you on eharmony  
TA: oh hii  
TA: you iintere2ted?  
CA: yeah  
TA: where do you liive?  
CA: neww york just like you  
TA: great, where should we meet?  
CA: up to you really  
TA: well, ii have two work untiil fiive, 2o how about meeting me iin central park at fiive thiirty?  
CA: sounds great  
CA: by the wway my names eridan  
TA: good two half meet you eriidan.  
TA: ii'm 2ollux, but ii gue22 you already knew that.  
CA: so see you at fivve thirty  
\-- caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased pestering twinArmaggedeons [TA] at 4:25 --  
Eridan got out of his seat to get ready. Slipping out of his pajamas and into his most casual outfit, he grabbed his favorite scarf and purple sweatshirt and adjusted his glasses, then went into the bathroom to fix his hair. This took longer than expected, for his hair was messy after just having woken up, and it took a while to comb through. By the time he was finished, it was 4:45. Eridan put on his shoes and practically ran out the door.  
On the way to Central Park, he stopped at a Starbucks, getting two chai lattes, one for him and the other for Sollux. He was just guessing on the type of drink Sollux would like. When he reached the park, it was 5:00, so he had half an hour to kill. He sat down on a park bench and sipped his coffee. He got out his phone and updated his blog with the news. His followers would be pleased to hear that he was finally getting someone. Maybe.  
Half an hour passed by quickly with Eridan scrolling through his dashboard. When he noticed the time, he locked his phone and started looking around for the one he saw in the picture. Almost immediately, Eridan saw him.  
He was rather short, but that added to his cute demeanor. He wore oval-shaped glasses that fit around his face perfectly. He had messy, black hair that looked like it had recently been combed through unsuccessfully. He wore a mustard yellow jacket and black jeans, paired with white shoes.  
Sollux.  
Eridan mustered up his courage to go and talk to him. When he walked over, Sollux looked up and smiled.  
"You must be Eridan," he said. Sollux had a lisp, which made him even more adorable.  
"That's me. I got you coffee," Eridan said, handing Sollux his latte.  
"Thanks, Eridan. Let's sit down," Sollux replied, gesturing to a bench. The pair sat down, and Sollux took a sip of his coffee.  
"Wow, I've never had this before! What is it?"  
"It's a chai latte. You'vve seriously nevver had it before?" Eridan asked, then blushed because he had accidentally let his stutter slip out.  
"Yeah, I never really go to any coffee places." Sollux sipped his latte happily.  
"So, uh, do you wwanna do anything?"  
"Well, anything you had in mind?"  
"Wwe could go see a movie...if you wwant to?"  
"I'd love to! Which one do you wanna see?"  
"Wwell, it's sort of kiddish, but Wwreck-It Ralph looks pretty cool..."  
"That sounds awesome! Video games are my forte, after all."  
The two got off the bench, polished off their coffees, and went off to the theater.

After the movie was over, Eridan ended up taking Sollux back to his apartment. There, Sollux introduced him to an online game he liked. Eridan and Sollux enjoyed themselves for another hour. After that, they collapsed on the couch.  
"Eridan?" Sollux asked.  
"Yeah Sol?" Eridan replied.  
"I think I like you." Eridan smiled and placed a kiss on Sollux's cheek.  
"I think I like you too."


End file.
